zodiacmangafandomcom-20200214-history
Chi
Chi is the life energy that lives in every living being and is also what bounty hunters use to catch their targets or battle. Basics There are 3 laws or basics, that you have to learn to fully use Chi. *'Extract' *'Convert' *'Release' Law #1- Extract, the first basics of Chi is Extract, in which you extract chi from outside into your body. Law #2- Convert, the second basics of Chi is Convert, in which you use your inward chi to convert the chi you extracted outward into your chi type. Law #3- Release, the third basics of Chi is Release, in which you realease your chi in it's respected form. Types of Chi A person who is able to fully utilize their Chi has the ability to use one of the 5 different classes of Chi which they are born with. *'Enhancement'- Increases the user strength, speed, and Defense. It also enhances the users senses, if used to the full extent the user can be turned into somewhat a superhuman. *'Materialize'- Gives the users chi physical form. The user can extract the chi away from their body giving it form, they can form it into various forms, and there are very rare cases where the materialzed chi can be given a life of it's own. It is also one of the rarests forms of Chi. *'Reinforced'- Allows the user to surround their chi around any paticular object to create a deadly weapon. They can even surround their own skin to give it an ultimate defense, there are also cases in which they can reinforce multiple items at once. *'Elemental'- Converts the users chi into an element. Various elements include Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. The user can also somewhat use the sub-elements of the element for example. A person who uses water has a bit of control over the ice element. There are also rare cases where someone is born with an element that is a subelement of two elements or a combination of 2 elements. *'Special'- Considered the most unique type of chi, this chi type gives the user and ability only special to them. No one has the same ability as another. Sub types Chi has also fallen into subtypes which aren't unique to ones birth meaning anyone is able to learn these types. *'Medicinal'- There are trained specialists who can use their chi for medicinal purposes. This is not considered a chi type, so it's possible for anybody to learn it. *'Interrogation'- There are those who are trained to interrogate suspects with their chi, various techniques include mindjacking in which the user submits there own chi into the suspects body making it one so that they can enter there minds and a chi technique in which the user uses their chi to cause intense pain on the person they are interrogating. *'Code'- Chi can also be used in code which the user uses special paper that can absorb chi, they insert there chi into the paper and the secret message can be decoded by the person they are sending it to. There are specialists out there that can crack and decode other chi codes that they are not familiar with. *'Forge'- Chi has also been used to forge weapons, the user forges a weapon and inserts they chi into it giving it a special ability. There are many antique weapons in which people search out for, for there incredible abilities that it will grant them, for example the weapon that the mafia boss looks for was created with the Chi of an entire village which killed them to give the weapon tremendous and devestating power. Double Chi holders Double Chi holders are the names of people who are able to use 2 chi types. The only ones who are able to use 2 chi types are those who were born of either the Dragon Empire or Tiger clan. The people who are born of the Dragon Empire are always born with the elemental fire chi type and are born with another one that is unique to them. The people of the Tiger clan however are always born with Enhancement Chi type and another Chi type unique to themselves as well.